


Cold

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grass-snake and Voldemort at Godric's Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The garden was unkempt, but the adults had been tidying up. They hadn't yet reached the wild end of the garden. They stayed closer to the cottage, with the child.

The nights were becoming cold when the visitor arrived. Few of the small animals ventured out at night - not with that owl about - but the screams woke them and sent them running, terrified.

The grass-snake was the last to flee, sluggish with approaching winter, dazzled by the green light and catastrophic noise. A new cold, the worst cold, grabbed it and sunk into its skeleton.

"You'll do," hissed a voice.


End file.
